


Fleeting

by Pulping



Series: This is My Story: Post-Remake Clerith Compilation [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Sex, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn with a side of Plot, Romance, Sex, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulping/pseuds/Pulping
Summary: “So…what were you daydreaming about, Mister Merc?”He could have been honest. He could have let the torrent of confused feelings spill out of his mouth and wash over her like a tidal wave. All it would take was a single word.Cloud can't help the way her gaze sends sparks down his spine.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: This is My Story: Post-Remake Clerith Compilation [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726852
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164





	1. Ebb

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot with these two, I just cannot. If you feel me, I hope you enjoy.  
> 

“Hey Barret,” an exhausted Tifa called up from the back of the group. “Where’d you say that inn was again?” Though she’d tried her best to maintain an air of innocent curiosity, there was no mistaking the hint of annoyance in her voice.

“I told y’all,” Barret fired back indignantly, “it’s gotta be just around the next corner. I remember it like it was yesterday.” Though he sounded confident enough, Cloud couldn’t help wondering if the man had ever actually been here before, or if he was just stacking one embellishment on top of another out of pride. Something about the defensiveness of his tone seemed to suggest that it was the latter.

As expected, after what felt like hundreds of ‘next corners’ later, there was still no sign of civilization.

It had been weeks since any of them had slept in a proper bed, and nights spent under the stars had long since lost their charm. Tifa, in particular, seemed to be severely missing the hot shower that she so often dreamed of, and the prospect of a proper meal was becoming more enticing with each successive day spent scavenging.

They had been travelling through a seemingly endless expanse of dusty hills surrounded by narrow, plunging canyons that fanned out across the plains like spiderwebs. It was a barren and desolate country – further evidence of Shinra’s destructive influence, according to Barret. He made a point of regularly reminding everyone of how the company had drained the life out of the soil with its insatiable thirst for mako and fractured the land with its invasive mining projects. “It ain’t just Midgar,” he repeated. “Shinra wants the whole damn Planet wrapped up with a bow and served up with a smile.”

To Cloud, however, the landscape was nothing more than an annoyance. The hilly terrain made it difficult to scout for potential danger, and the general lack of flora and fauna required longer and more isolated detours to search for enough food and water. There was something else too; something he couldn’t quite put his finger on, but which hummed quietly beneath the surface.

Seeing the earth around him cracked and scarred filled Cloud with a strange feeling – somehow both foreboding and familiar, that he could neither interpret, nor explain.

All in all, he was just as eager as Tifa for a night spent in relative safety, though far less likely to admit it. The girl in question had now caught up to Barret and seemed to be on the verge of letting her long-tempered frustration with the stubborn man boil over.

Cloud sighed and sent a brief glance in Aerith’s direction, who – sensing his gaze – placed a finger to her lips and winked at him before returning her attention to Red, with whom she had been discussing the different varieties of cactus in the area. Cloud flushed a little; suddenly much more aware of all the spots where his own hair tickled at his skin. It was maddening; it had been maddening since the day they’d met.

His eyes lingered on her long after she had turned away.

……………

………

…

_A brief moment of fear swept over him as he watched her lose her footing and fall from the rooftop. He sprang into action; leaping forward and catching her deftly in his arms._

_“My hero.”_

_Cloud blushed and looked away. Only a fool would claim that she wasn’t pretty, and the feeling of her nestled in his arms; the intimacy and proximity…_

_Cloud shook himself and banished the thought. “Never a dull moment with you.”_

_“That a compliment?” Something about how she quirked her eyebrow at him sent a spark through his nervous system. He had to get away from her…quickly._

_He dropped her to the ground; trying his best to find a happy medium between exasperation and indifference. “Not really.”_

_She hopped in front of him. “Thanks anyway,” she shot back with a wink._

_Cloud’s heart skipped a beat._

_Shit._

_……………_

_“You boys made a trade – a normal life for power.” The stern-looking woman shook her head definitively as she finished. “You can’t have it both ways.”_

_Cloud struggled to find a response; his thoughts caught at the crossroads of confusion and embarrassment. What in the hell was Elmyra talking about?_

_This was just another job._

_Right?_

_……………_

_“So, Cloud…you were a SOLDIER First Class, right?” Aerith’s voice floated through the cool night air after a brief moment of silence._

_Cloud paused; it seemed that’s all anyone ever wanted to talk about these days, but he decided to humour her. “Yeah.”_

_“Weird.”_

_“Really? What’s weird about it?”_

_“Nothing, it’s just…you were the same rank.” Her voice was different; softer; more melancholic than he’d become used to._

_“As who?”_

_She seemed to take a moment to gather herself; as if afraid of the answer to his question. “The first guy I ever loved.”_

_So that’s what Elmyra had meant. A tiny, unwelcome pang of jealousy shot through Cloud’s chest._

_Oh._

_………………_

_“This is it. Ready?” She asked; a small twinge of sadness dancing around the edge of her tone; nearly undetectable._

_This couldn’t be it. He couldn’t leave her now._

_He didn’t even understand why; he just couldn’t._

_“No.”_

_“Aww you big softie. Gonna miss me?”_

_Yes._

_………………_

_“Cloud!”_

_“Aerith!”_

_In an instant, she was gone; swept away by the sinister black tornado of otherworldly wind. Cloud frantically whipped his head around; searching for any sign of where she’d been taken; panic beginning to swell in his chest._

_Her sudden absence cut a hole right through him; as if a part of him had been ripped from his body – how had she come to mean this much?_

_How had he allowed himself to care for her?_

_In the distance, he thought he could detect the faint sound of crying, and he took off in its direction without a second thought._

_I’m coming._

_………………_

_“Whatever happens, you can’t fall in love with me.”_

_But I don’t…that shouldn’t be a problem…right?_

_Oh, who am I kidding..._

_“Even if you think you have…it’s not real.”_

_“Do I get a say in all this?” It feels pretty damn real to me._

_“It’s almost morning…time to go.”_

_“I’m coming for you.”_

_I’m sorry._

_I wish I could tell myself not to._

_…_

_………_

……………

“Helloooo…Aerith to Cloud?”

He jumped slightly as a soft voice in his ear yanked him back to reality. He turned to see her shooting him a sidelong look from behind her parted bangs; a self-satisfied smirk on her face – likely proud she’d managed to scare him. She reached over to poke him playfully in the shoulder.

"So…what were you daydreaming about, Mister Merc?”

He could have been honest. He could have let the torrent of confused feelings spill out of his mouth and wash over her like a tidal wave. All it would take was a single word.

_You._

But he didn’t – even if it _had_ been the right time, he wasn’t sure he would have the courage. Not after what she’d told him.

“Well,” Aerith let out a huff of annoyance at being ignored. “Probably something boring like swords or guns or whatever else you mercs think about.” She stuck out her tongue at him for good measure.

As usual, she was absolutely merciless in her teasing, but he found he didn’t mind so much anymore. As long as he got to see her smile; to hear her laugh, he would gladly take all the playful abuse she could throw at him.

Before he could think of an appropriately snarky reply, a thunderous roar shook the ground beneath their feet, as if the earth itself had taken violent exception to their presence. Cloud – still half daydreaming – reacted a fraction of a second too slowly; head whipping around to locate the source of the cacophony.

A massive behemoth was barreling down the steep hill to their right, heading straight towards them with its deadly, spear-like horns lowered. Cloud desperately reached for his sword and charged up to cut it off, but it was too late – the monster overran him; knocking him to the ground as it passed by.

“Bastard must be hungry!” He heard Barret shout amidst the sound of gunfire as he struggled to take air back into his lungs.

After a mighty struggle and a broken gasp for oxygen, he was able to leap to his feet, and his stomach dropped at the sight of the monster with its tailed poised to strike directly at Aerith, who hadn’t had time to conjure a barrier for herself.

All thought of self-preservation abandoned him, and he launched himself towards her; praying that he would make it in time. What happened next was a blur.

“CLOUD!”’

A terrified scream pierced the air; cutting through the roar of wind whistling in his ears as he was thrown across the road by the behemoth’s massive tail. The world seemed to slow; giving him just enough time to glance back and make sure that he had made it; that she was safe.

He saw Barret and Red desperately trying to draw the beast’s attention. He saw Tifa circling behind it, looking for an opening to take it down. He saw the buster sword on the ground where he’d discarded it; knowing that he wouldn’t be able to reach her otherwise.

Frantically, he kept searching, until finally, his gaze landed on Aerith. She was sprawled on the ground where he had pushed her out of the way of the behemoth’s attack; taking the brunt of the hit himself. Her hand was stretched out towards him as if praying that the gesture alone would be enough to pull him back to her. Her eyes were wide with fear.

Then, with a crack, his head hit stone, and there was a brief flash of blinding light before he was plunged into darkness.


	2. Flow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp...here it is. We all knew this was coming eventually because I just can't friggin help myself. Hopefully it is to your liking.

Cloud woke slowly; painfully; as if every cell in his body was grinding back into operation on rusted gears that had long since passed their maintenance date. There was a pounding, scraping buzz in his head as his brain forced itself to wake up and try to piece together where the hell he was and what the hell happened.

He opened his eyes ever so slightly; mindful that too much visual input at once would probably just make him dizzy and send him spiraling back downward into senselessness. As he did so, a few details about his current situation managed to arrange themselves into something resembling coherent thought.

He was in a bed; that much he could feel from the softness of the sheets beneath him and the pillow supporting his head.

He was in a room; that much he could see from the ceiling above him and the lazily spinning fan; complete with dim lightbulbs from which a warm, yellow light shone and cast long shadows on the walls.

He was not alone; that much he could hear from the soft, even breathing to his left, and as he gingerly turned his head to investigate, relief swept through him.

Aerith sat in a chair by his side; arms folded beneath her head as it rested on the bed near his pillow. She was asleep, and strands of her long, brown hair had drifted in front of her face; slowly floating up and down with each gentle breath she let out.

Cloud’s heart soared – she was safe; she was here, and he couldn’t imagine a better sight to wake up to.

He instinctively reached out to gently tuck the loose strands of hair behind her ear; not really realizing what he was doing until her eyes had already fluttered open at the contact.

“Cloud…” She blinked a few times, as if not sure if this was real or if she was still asleep and dreaming.

“Hey.” He gave her a lopsided grin.

It seemed that she still wasn’t convinced, and she reached out to gently ghost her fingers over his cheek; the lightness of her touch sending a shiver up the back of his neck. “How are you feeling?” Her voice was so quiet; so fragile, like a thin sheet of glass that would shatter if you so much as breathed on it.

Cloud shook himself a little – his skin still tingled where she had touched him – and slowly moved to prop himself up on one elbow; wincing a little as he did so. “Well I feel like I got hit by a train but other than that I’m fine.” He managed to wriggle backwards enough to lean against the headboard; finally able to fully take in his surroundings. “Where are we?”

“Barret’s inn. Turns out it was just up ahead after all…thank goodness.” He nearly didn’t catch those last two words; it seemed she’d spoken them more to herself than to him.

His eyes scanned the room; identifying and evaluating all possible entry points; safest areas; light sources – that was one habit he didn’t think he’d ever be able to break. It seemed like a decent enough place; clean and comfortable at the very least.

He turned to face her once more. “How are the others?” Memories of the behemoth’s attack had started to resurface; further underscoring his relief at finding Aerith uninjured and safe by his side.

She nodded. “All fine – just a few cuts and bruises; nothing a little rest won’t cure.”

Now that Cloud could get a proper look at her, he could see the red tinge to her eyes; the paleness of her face. She’d been crying.

“You ok?” He asked nervously. He’d never seen her like this before – she was someone who was always smiling; bursting with sunny optimism and greeting any opposition with a smirk and a sassy comment. She was the strongest person he had ever met and seeing her this shaken and upset nearly broke his heart.

Aerith dropped her gaze to the floor and took a deep breath in; steadying herself; just like in Evergreen Park, so long ago. “For a while…it felt like I’d lost you.” Her voice was little more than a whisper; laden with pain.

“Heh, you’ll need a lot more than one behemoth to get rid of me.” For her sake, he tried his best to sound confident and self-assured, though he’d learned long ago that it was a façade that rarely worked on her.

She gave a quivering smile and rose from her chair; sinking to her knees next to him on the edge of the bed and gazing down into his eyes. Once again, she brought her hand up to rest on his cheek, as if her touch was the only thing keeping him from vanishing. “I’m gonna hold you to that, you know?”

“Aerith what…” Cloud’s voice trailed off. There was something new in her eyes; a heaviness that made his heart race and his insides curl with tension.

“I had a lot of time to think while you were…” she paused briefly, “sleeping.”

This time Cloud’s heart did break as he imagined her sitting alone by his side; not knowing when or if he would wake up.

“I didn’t know if you were coming back…” Her fingers feathered across his cheek and along his jawline; cradling his face in her hands. “And I decided that if… _when_ you did…I would take my own advice.”

Cloud stammered a little. “But…but you said-” She cut him off.

“I know. But I also said that we have to make the most of the time we have.” Her thumb lightly traced the line of his bottom lip, and the breath caught in his throat; a faint ember of desire glowing deep within him. “And I want to. Do you?”

A pause; his brain slowly processing what it was that she was asking. He nodded. “Yeah.”

Gentle pressure from her fingertips tilted his head back, and she bent down to press a soft kiss to Cloud’s lips. 

She tasted warm and sweet and safe, and Cloud instantly melted into her; slow and a little uncertain, as if still debating this step that had already been taken.

He’d been wanting this – wanting her – for so long; longer than he cared to admit, but until now he’d thought it nothing more than a hopeless dream; a memory of something that had never been.

This new lesson in mortality, however, had served to break the thin wall that stood between them, and there was no replacing that which had been knocked down.

Her fingers found their way into his hair; her other hand settled on the curve of his neck; the sweetness held between their lips began to simmer into a gentle, ebbing heat. She pulled back just a fraction of an inch; he could feel her breath as she spoke.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again. Please.” She looked deep into his eyes; loving and longing and achingly beautiful.

He leaned in to faintly brush his lips against hers; over her cheek and the tip of her nose before bringing his forehead to gently rest against her own.

“No promises; it’s my job,” he breathed.

He couldn’t lie to her; they both knew that he would dive into hell if that was what it took to keep her safe. Every moment spent by her side was a moment worth fighting for; without her, he had nothing.

She didn’t answer; instead diving back in to recapture his mouth; once more burying her fingers in his hair and tilting his head to the side; deepening the kiss; demanding more.

His hands found her waist, and he was rewarded with a gentle sigh as he stroked up her sides and underneath her jacket. She kicked off her boots and swung her leg over his to straddle his lap; their hips fitting together like puzzle pieces; her hair falling around his face as their lips met with searing need.

His lips parted when she nipped hungrily at them; allowing her enough access to gently lick into his mouth; testing and coaxing out more of the desire that had been growing in his belly. Her tongue slipped between his lips to tease at his own and he growled quietly; wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer; her dress hiking up and allowing him to run his hands along the smooth skin of her thighs.

Taking her bottom lip between his teeth he sucked hard; drawing an aching little whimper from her throat as his hands dragged up her back to the collar of her jacket; waiting for permission.

Wordlessly, she gave it – arching her shoulders and allowing him to slip the garment off and toss it to the side, before taking his face in her hands and sinking back into the kiss.

He needed this – the feeling of her body pressed against him; of her hips locked together with his; her fingers in his hair and on his neck and cheeks; her lips and her tongue and her warmth consuming and devouring him. He needed her, and she needed him, and that was enough for now.

Her hands found their way to his suspenders, skimming along their length before tugging them from his shoulders; belt following quickly behind.

Next she took handfuls of his shirt and yanked it from where it had been tucked into his pants, then – hooking her fingers around its hem, she pulled it up and over his head; discarding it on the floor next to her long-forgotten jacket.

Their kisses grew hard and fast and hot; her hands now roaming across the lines of his chest and shoulders; tracing every muscle and leaving burning trails in their wake.

Cloud smiled into her lips. “Having fun?” He teased in between meetings; giving her hips a sharp squeeze, at which she jumped.

“Hey! Oh, you’d like that wouldn’t you,” she shot back – though he noted her hands had not stopped their exploration.

In reply, he pulled her flush against him; enjoying the faint hint of her breasts pressed against his now bare chest; the thin cloth of her dress the only thing left separating skin from skin.

He decided he needed to fix that and brought his mouth down on her neck; nipping and sucking and teasing with his tongue; drawing a gasp from her lips. His hands, meanwhile, began working on the tie around her waist, and once it had been undone, he glanced upwards in silent questioning.

She giggled. “What’s the matter Cloud?” She gave a small jerk with her hips; rubbing herself torturously against him and smirking at the shuddering moan which spilled from his lips. There was no hiding how desperately his body wanted her. “Too shy?”

Still, he hesitated. He needed her to be sure. He needed to know that this was more than just relief at his waking bubbling over; that she wouldn’t regret her decision if she chose to give herself to him.

She seemed to understand, and draping her arms around his neck, she lowered her head to kiss him softly. “Cloud. I want this, I promise,” she breathed. “I want _you_.”

Her lips trailed a line of kisses from the corner of his mouth, across his cheek and along his jawline to nip gently at his ear. He shivered when her fingers wound into his hair and her breath tickled the sensitive skin of his ear as she whispered. “Now, Mr. Bodyguard, hurry up and make love to me.”

At those words, any lingering concerns he may have held abandoned him and were replaced by a blazing, scorching heat. His fingers fumbled frantically with the ties and buttons of her dress until at last the fabric parted and fell away.

He paused for a moment simply to bask in her nakedness; reveling in the raw, angelic beauty of the woman above him. His hands roamed across her skin – from her legs to her hips and waist then up her sides to her breasts; lingering and caressing and marveling in her very existence.

Her breath hitched a little as his thumb brushed over her nipple, and she giggled. “Now who’s having fun.” A mischievous glint flashed in her eyes, and she lowered her hand to stroke him teasingly through his pants; savouring the yearning whine that escaped him as his hips bucked into her touch. “I only have so much patience, mister,” she purred.

That did it, and with one smooth motion, she was on her back.

He kissed her greedily; his hand trailing down between her breasts and over her belly to settle in the juncture between her thighs, and Aerith hummed her approval into his mouth as he began to gently stroke her through the fabric of her panties.

“Cloud,” she whispered against his lips. “Don’t tease me. I need you.” But he was loath to let her have it her way this time. Her body was heaven beneath him, and he wanted every inch he could get – every contour; every curve; every moan and gasp he could pull from her lips.

With a final, searing kiss, his mouth began its slow, decadent journey down her body.

His ears met with a sigh when his tongue laved down her neck and traced along her collarbone; a gasp when he found a spot to gently nip with his teeth; all the while the hand between her legs still teased and stroked ever so gently.

His lips found their way to her breast and closed around a nipple; sucking gently on the sensitive skin before pulling back slightly to flick and swirl his tongue around the bud.

Something between and moan and a giggle escaped her. “You really like them huh?”

He glanced up, briefly concerned that he’d annoyed her, but the sight of her – arms stretched languidly above her head; eyelids hooded; lips parted and faintly swollen, assuaged his fears.

He returned his attention to her breasts; humming his agreement into her skin as he switched sides to ensure neither lacked for attention.

“Well good,” she sighed. “Because they’re all yours.”

He smiled and gave a final nip which made her squeak.

His mouth ventured lower; past her belly button; kissing and sucking and exploring every part of her he could reach.

As his lips neared the edge of her panties, he made to glance upwards once more and seek final affirmation but was met with hands tangling in his hair and urging him lower.

“Cloud…” something akin to desperation in her breathy tone. “Now.”

He figured he’d teased her enough by now, and the need in her voice was intoxicating.

“Yes ma’am,” he replied; hooking his fingers into the waistband and pulling; making sure to drag the pads of his fingers along her legs as he removed her last shred of clothing.

She was perfect, and he couldn’t help taking a moment to drink in the sight of her naked form stretched across the bed below him; utterly dumbfounded at how he had ever gotten so lucky.

“What?” She flushed under the heat of his gaze; her legs squirming a little; body begging for his touch.

“Nothing just…you’re beautiful, that’s all.” His fingers slowly trailed up her calves; replaced then by his tongue as he dragged it up the inside of her thigh.

“Cloud Strife, I swear if you don’t…” she was cut off by her own needy whine as he bit down on the inside of her hip joint.

He lowered his head to settle between her legs; wrapping his arms around her thighs and splaying his fingers out across her hips. This time, when she tangled her fingers in his hair, he let her guide his mouth to where she so desperately needed it.

He experimented; sticking his tongue out to give a gentle flick to her clit; grinning proudly as her hips tried to thrust upwards into the contact. But he was stronger and made sure she stayed put; whimpering slightly at his incessant teasing.

He repeated the motion; a little harder; a little more lingering, and she gave a breathy sigh.

“Oh Cloud...”

He smiled into her skin; more than a little self-satisfied that _he_ of all people was the one she moaned for; that it was _his_ name on her lips.

Gradually, he settled into a leisurely rhythm; alternating between light flicks with the tip of his tongue and long, slow licks. Occasionally, he would sink lower to tease at her entrance where he could taste the warm tang of her desire, before dragging his tongue back up to her clit.

Encouraged by the gentle, gasping sighs that poured from her lips, he began to speed up, and soon enough she was panting as he swirled his tongue around her clit; interspersing with short, erratic strokes and gentle sucking.

While his tongue was occupied elsewhere, he brought a finger up to further tease her entrance, and she sighed his name once more.

“Cloud…please.”

He obeyed, and she shuddered as he slowly slid his finger into her and began to pump in and out with slow, steady strokes.

“Hmmm,” she sighed. “Deeper Cloud… _yes_ right there.”

He crooked his finger upward, massaging and pressing her; the sharp, uneven gasp she let out informing him when he had found what he was looking for.

He made sure to linger there a little on every thrust.

He sped up once more; searching for the rhythm that would take her apart; matching each stroke of his tongue on her clit with a deep, angled thrust from his finger.

She was moaning his name; her fingers were tangled almost painfully in his hair; his jaw had begun to ache, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was his burning desire to please her and hear her call his name as she came.

She suddenly let out a sharp gasp as her thighs clamped down on his head, and he made sure to maintain a steady rhythm; pressing her and pushing her and teasing out every ounce of pleasure he could. His name spilled from her lips in a broken cry and her body tensed and writhed beneath him as she rode out her orgasm on his tongue.

Gradually, the waves receded, and she released his head from the vice-like grip of her thighs and sank down into the sheets.

“Kiss me,” she pleaded in between deep, uneven breaths as her hands urged his head up to capture her lips in a desperate, haphazard kiss. If she could taste herself on his tongue, she didn’t seem to care; she devoured him all the same.

Her fingers began to fumble with the button of his pants until at last his erection was allowed to spring forth from its confines. He hissed as she wrapped her hand around him and slowly stroked up and down his length; brushing her thumb lightly over the tip.

His eyes found hers – full of wanton mischief – and she began to pump him faster; smirking at the new moans that fell from his lips.

Then suddenly, she stopped, and he groaned in frustration, though technically he _had_ teased her just as cruelly.

She giggled and twined her fingers into his hair; pulling him in for yet another searing kiss.

“That’s what you get, mister.” Her teeth found his lower lip and bit down hungrily while she reached down to run a single finger along the underside of his cock; coaxing another needy whine from his throat. “Don’t worry, I’m not done with you yet.”

With that, her hands found the waistline of his pants and yanked them down over his hips; demanding that he join her in nakedness, and he was all too eager to comply. He ripped the remainder of his clothes off and dove back in to kiss her; his cock pressed up against her belly in a desperate plea for friction.

“Hmm someone’s desperate,” She hummed as her fingers brushed and skimmed along his length. “Is that all because of me? I’m flattered.”

“Aerith…” He gasped out her name like a prayer when she wrapped her fingers firmly around the base of his cock.

“I want you inside me, Cloud. Right now.”

He didn’t require any further convincing on the matter and fumbled a bit in desperation as he tried to position himself correctly. His lack of experience was on full display, but she didn’t seem to mind at all and smiled affectionately up at him as she took him in her hand and helped him to line himself up with her entrance.

He locked eyes with her; seeking her assent, and she nodded; wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and pulling gently; urging him forward.

A long, drawn-out groan fell from his lips when he slid into her; her heat and her wetness and her need like a warm embrace welcoming him home. Her eyes fluttered closed and she sighed contentedly as he pushed inside slowly.

His lips found hers in a deep, loving kiss; swallowing her moan as he thrust himself into her fully; pausing for a moment and letting her adjust to his size stretching her and filling her.

“I told you, remember? I’m not a princess,” she gasped; nails beginning to scratch long lines along his back. “Now fuck me, Cloud.”

Something about hearing her curse for him sent a wave of heat through his body, and he began to move; pulling back slowly and then thrusting himself deep inside her; relishing the satisfied moan that spilled from her mouth.

“Yes…faster.”

His hips pulled back again and then snapped forward; burying himself deeper; harder; faster.

“Oh fuck…keep going, don’t stop.”

His hips began to pump; thrusting his cock in and out with a steady rhythm. The pleasure was overwhelming – the warm, wet friction of her walls around him; the gasps and moans that fell from her lips; the pressure that had begun to build in his core.

He leaned down to kiss her again and she wrapped her legs around him; her hips beginning to move in time with his; moans tearing themselves from her throat with every thrust.

“Deeper, Cloud. Keep going…oh _yes_ right there!” She let out a sharp gasp when he changed the angle; thrusting upwards to hit that spot deep inside her. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she clung to him as he fucked her harder; losing himself completely in her body and her warmth and her closeness.

“You feel amazing Aerith, fuck….” He breathed as he began a rhythm of quick, shallow thrusts, then withdrew before driving his cock as deep inside her as it would reach; the high-pitched, whimpering moan she let out cutting off any answer she might have had.

The concept and awareness of time faded away. The pressure within him was beginning to peak and he was losing control; losing _himself_ in the sweet, decadent moans that poured from Aerith’s lips; her nails digging into his back; her arms and legs around him as he buried himself in her heat over and over and over…

He wanted to last; he wanted to keep going and hear her scream his name again, but…

“Aerith…” he managed to gasp; thrusts growing faster and more erratic. “I’m sorry…but I…”

“Good. I want you to,” she breathed; once more taking his lip between her teeth. “Cum for me, Cloud.”

He buried his face in the crook of her neck; a broken, fracturing moan tearing itself from his throat as he spilled inside her; stars erupting behind his tightly closed eyelids.

“That’s it Cloud, I want you to.” He vaguely registered her gasping in his ear as the orgasm ripped through his body like fire; every nerve burning with sensation and pure, raw ecstasy. He desperately searched for her lips; clinging to her for dear life as his cock jerked and twitched uncontrollably inside her.

Slowly, the fire began to fade, and he gave another slow, shuddering thrust; relishing every inch of her around his overstimulated cock. He gasped for air with deep, uneven breaths and opened his eyes to find her smiling up at him; eyes full of tenderness and warmth.

“Hey,” she breathed

He smiled. “Hey.”

She was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen – cheeks flushed; lips parted slightly; hair plastered to her forehead with sweat. He couldn’t resist giving one more jerk with his hips, just to enjoy her gasp as he buried himself in her one final time.

“Hey! Naughty!”

He grinned sheepishly down at her; his heart swelling with love and affection for the woman beneath him, and he lowered himself to wrap his arms under her back; pulling her in for an intimate embrace; his need to be close to her outweighing every other.

“Uhh, Cloud?” She shifted her hips a little; bringing his attention to the fact that he was still buried inside her, though definitely not as…firmly as before.

“Oh, sorry.” He flushed a little and slowly pulled out; enjoying the gentle sigh that emanated from her lips as he did so.

She giggled. “It’s ok silly, now get over here.” Her hands wrapped around his neck and shoulders and she pulled him in for a slow, tender kiss.

She tasted like peace and safety; like love and belonging, and Cloud melted into her once more; allowing his weight to press down on her a little and close any space left between their bodies. Soon enough though, his arms began to ache, and he flopped down on the bed beside her.

She immediately rolled over to wrap an arm around his shoulder and rest her chin on his chest; gazing up into his eyes.

“We should do this more often.” She sighed with a wink; bringing a new blush to Cloud’s face.

He smiled. “Just say the word and my clothes are gone.”

She laughed; a full, proper laugh of genuine happiness, and reached up to brush her thumb over his cheek.

“I like when you make jokes.” She stretched up to whisper in his ear. “And I’m gonna hold you to that, you know?” she repeated playfully.

He didn’t answer; he just kissed her again; cradling her face in his hands and running his fingers gently through her hair.

She let out a contented sigh when they broke apart and lowered her head to rest on his chest; fingers drawing idle lines across his skin. He brought an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer; his hand still gently stroking and combing through her soft tresses.

They lay there in each other’s arms – peaceful and content; savouring the simple intimacy, until at last, Aerith sighed. “We should probably find the others and tell them you’re awake,”

Honestly, Cloud had more or less forgotten that other people existed in the world at this point; he could lie here with Aerith in his arms for eternity and die a happy man.

“Not yet,” he murmured; stroking his hand down her back and lifting his leg to bring it to rest on top of hers.

She let out a little giggle and pressed her face a little harder into his chest. “Ok, Mr. Bodyguard, permission granted.”

It was true – neither of them knew how much longer they would have together in this life. But by now they had come to understand that it was still better to have a fleeting joy than a lingering regret.


End file.
